The Asteroid Phantoms
by Lapson
Summary: -Capitulo 2- Mi primer fanfic de Cowboy Bebop... Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed y hasta Ein deben trabajar juntos para conseguir una cuantiosa recompensa. No me importa si lo leen, pero pongan Reviews XD.
1. Capitulo 1

The Asteroid Phantoms  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
~~~  
  
La pantalla parpadeó por unos segundos, mientras se escuchaba una tonada de guitarra y luego se pudo ver la imagen de una pistola, seguida por un estallido... "Big Shot" comenzaba, con el caracterisico acento sureño de sus protagonistas...  
  
-¡Buenos días compañeros cazarrecompensas!  
  
-Ha llegado la hora de su programa favorito, lleno de las más jugosas recompensas...  
  
-Si, y el día de hoy les traemos una sorpresa muy especial...  
  
-¿Y de que sorpresa se trata?  
  
-Ah, ya sabes que la policía suele entregar recompensas por atrapar criminales, ¿no?  
  
-Si, claro...  
  
-Bueno, pues el día de hoy se ha ofrecido una nueva recompensa de 7 millones de hurones  
  
-¿Y que tiene eso de especial, aparte de que se trata de una cifra muy alta?  
  
-Lo que sucede es que esta recompensa estará destinada a cualquiera que pueda encontrar información que lleve a la captura de una peligrosa banda...  
  
~~~  
  
-Bah -dijo Jet, mientras escuchaba el programa, al que había puesto una mayor atención al oír acerca de la cuantiosa recompensa-. La ultima vez que entregamos un pedazo de información...  
  
-Shhtt... -lo cayó Faye para poder seguir escuchando-. Eso fue muy diferente, la recompensa se había ofrecido por una persona, no por un estúpido pedazo de software...  
  
-Pero de todas formas fue un desastre -suspiró Spike, apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón-. Mira lo que sacamos de esa ocasión -y al decir esto ultimo señaló con los ojos a Ed, quien se encontraba jugando en su computador.  
  
-Si, si, si... -se quejó Faye, quien quería seguir escuchando-. Pero de todas formas esto puede ser muy diferente.  
  
~~~  
  
-¿...esa banda que robó esa joya hace poco?.  
  
-No cualquier banda... los Fantasmas de los Asteroides son un grupo muy misterioso y secreto. Y no cualquier joya tampoco...  
  
-¡¡Oh!! ¿Era una joya muy bonita?  
  
-Claro, si se trataba de la Garza Soñada, el Zafiro de Venus más grande que se ha encontrado hasta la fecha... la recompensa por recuperarla se evalúa en 50 millones de hurones...  
  
~~~  
  
Jet se atragantó de pronto con su comida. Casi no podía imaginar la cifra...  
  
-Cuidado, muchacho -rió Faye alegremente-. No te vayas a asfixiar pensando en tanto dinero...  
  
-Shht... -silenció Spike. Ahora el también se encontraba muy atento al programa.  
  
~~~  
  
-...se vería muy adecuada en mi cuello, ¿No te parece?  
  
-Sigue soñando Judith... Pues ya lo saben, vaqueros...  
  
-Si, esta es la oportunidad soñada para cualquier hacker que se aprecie...  
  
-¡Asi que a desempolvar esos computadores!  
  
~~~  
  
-¡Bah! -despreció Faye mientras se levantaba-. Ese es un trabajo para un hacker... ya saben que los hackers...  
  
-Si, lo sé -completó Jet, aun pensativo-. Los hackers son todos Otakus con serios problemas de sobrepeso...  
  
-¡Exacto! -siguió Faye-. Ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría a meterse con esa banda de pacotilla...  
  
-Los Fantasmas de los Asteroides... -murmuró Spike pensativo-. Deben estar muy bien organizados para haber conseguido robar esa joya... la tenían bajo la mayor seguridad en... y desapareció... y... y...  
  
Spike se detuvo, totalmente desconcentrado, ya que Ed estaba haciendo mucho ruido al jugar con la computadora, mientras Ein le ladraba emocionado.  
  
-¡Siiii! -exclamaba bailando-. Es otro triunfo para mí... nadie puede superar a Ed cuando se trata de encriptaciones en código binario...  
  
-Eh, silencio allá atrás -le gritó Spike enojado-. Estoy intentando pensar... se necesitaría un Hacker con una gran habilidad para poder llegar hasta esa información...  
  
-Entonces no tenemos oportunidad -suspiró Jet, intentando olvidar la recompensa-. Aquí, ni tú, ni Faye ni yo tenemos ese tipo de habilidad con las computadoras...  
  
-Bueno muchachos -dijo Faye apesadumbrada-. Mejor nos olvidamos del asunto... yo voy a darme una ducha caliente...  
  
-Iré a revisar los motores, por si me necesitan -agregó entonces Spike sin muchas ganas.  
  
-Y yo iré a regar mis árboles... -dijo finalmente Jet, levantándose.  
  
Los tres abandonaron la habitación lentamente, dirigiéndose a cuartos diferentes de la Bebop. Sólo quedaron en la habitación Ein, que se había ido a acostar junto a su plato y Ed, que en esos instantes trabajaba alegremente en la computadora. Ed, la que hacía poco era la Hacker mas temida de la Tierra...  
  
-¡¡¡ED!!! -se escuchó el grito de los otros tres tripulantes de la Bebop, mientras volvían a entrar corriendo en la habitación.  
  
-¿Huh? -preguntó esta asombrada.  
  
~~~~  
  
¡¡Mi primer fanfic de Cowboy Bebop!!... no sean tan exigentes ^^. Este es el primer capitulo... aunque no sé si siga por mucho... ¿Cuantos fans de Cowboy Bebop hay por allí? ¿Alguien leerá esto?... Por favor dejen sus Reviews :/. Cualquier otra cosa mi e-mail es [1]lapson2@yahoo.com...  
  
Ahm! Y a propósito del review de Asuka ^^... al momento de escribir esto tan solo he visto los primeros capítulos de Cowboy Beebop (algo así como los primeros 20, suficiente para hacerme un fan de esta serie :D), de tal manera que nunca he visto que usaran a Ed para obtener información a través de la computadora (aunque imagine que lo harían frecuentemente más adelante). De modo que este fanfic transcurre durante ese periodo de tiempo, por eso la reacción de los personajes ^_^ (conveniente, lo se).  
  
Pronto vendrán los siguientes capítulos!! :D  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:lapson2@yahoo.com 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2  
  
-Eh, Ed... -susurró Faye, peleándose un lugar con Spike y Jet para poder mirar sobre el hombro de la muchacha-. ¿Y que estas haciendo ahora? ¿Alguna pista de como piensas conseguir esa información?.  
  
-No te preooocupes... -canturreó Ed mientras atacaba sonriente las teclas-. Ed ya se está acercando... Ed sabe que la única manera de transmitir desde el Cinturón de Asteroides es a través de...  
  
Una sirena de alarma sonó en el computador, haciendo que Ed riera.  
  
-¡Eureka! -exclamó-. Ahora sólo me tomará unos minutos encontrar la localización de la base dentro del Cinturón de Asteroides...  
  
-¡Muy bien! -siguió Faye, dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. Pero me queda una duda... ¿Como supiste que debías buscar en el Cinturón de Asteroides?... Por lo que yo sé, los únicos sitios habitados que existían en ese lugar fueron abandonados hace mucho tiempo...  
  
-Ed no tenía idea... -rió Ed, dando vuelta verticalmente su cabeza hasta que pudo mirar hacia atrás-. ¡La persona Spike se lo dijo hace unos momentos!  
  
Jet y Faye miraron sospechosamente a Spike, quien se limitó a sonreír.  
  
-Fue tan sólo una corazonada -explicó este, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza-. Después de todo el nombre que se da esa banda es "Los Fantasmas de los Asteroides", además se me ocurrió que aquel es el lugar perfecto para esconderse... ¿De que otra manera explican que en ninguna parte tengan la más mínima información acerca de su procedencia?  
  
-Eh, muy bien pensado Spike -lo felicitó Jet, volviendo a fijar su atención en la pantalla-. Ahora dinos que has encontrado, Ed.  
  
-Oh, no mucho... -se disculpó esta lastimosamente, mientras sacaba la lengua-. Ed hubiera podido hacer más si no tuvieran un sistema de seguridad computacional tan avanzado... mucho más que lo que puede aguantar mi computadora.  
  
-Lo siento, Ed -dijo Jet inflexible-, pero ese computador es todo lo que tenemos y tendrás que conformarte. De todas formas muéstranos lo que pudiste conseguir.  
  
-Yap -suspiró la chica, un tanto decepcionada-. Antes de que Ed tuviera que salir logró bajar la localización espacial y las coordenadas de la base secreta, todos los planos de esta, tanto de habitaciones como eléctricos, los registros de todos los integrantes de la banda... ym, ym... ¿Qué se me olvida?... ¿Qué se me olvidaaa?.  
  
-¡Wow! -exclamó Faye, muy emocionada pues ya podía palpar los 7 millones de hurones-. ¡Eso es más que suficiente para cobrar la recompensa! ¡Muy bien hecho Ed!  
  
Spike y Jet habían comenzado a bailar, celebrando el dinero fácil que acaban de conseguir. Casi no habían hecho ningún esfuerzo.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Si! -exclamó entonces Ed, golpeando con una mano la palma de la otra-. ¡Ed ya lo recordó!  
  
-¿Mmm? -se detuvo Spike, presintiendo algo extraño-. ¿Que recordaste Ed?  
  
-Lo que había olvidado... -explicó esta.  
  
-¡Arg! Eso ya lo sé... -se impacientó Spike-. ¡Lo que quiero saber es que cosa se te había olvidado!  
  
-Ahh... -dijo Ed inocentemente-. Pues lo que acabo de recordar...  
  
Spike ya no aguantaba más, así que Jet tuvo que interponerse.  
  
-Ya, ya... ¿Y que es eso Ed?  
  
-Mmm... De que se trataba el ultimo pedazo de información que Ed logró sacar del computador... Era la localización de la Joya que robó la banda la ultima vez... El Pato Dormido o algo así...  
  
-Oh... -susurró Faye, recordando la ultima emisión de "Big Shot"-. La Garza Soñada... el zafiro de Venus más grande que existe...  
  
-...Cuya recompensa por recuperarlo consiste en... más de... -siguió Jet, imaginando las posibilidades...  
  
-¡50 millones de hurones! -terminó Spike atontado.  
  
Por unos segundos lo único que se pudo escuchar en la nave fueron los ladridos de Ein, que abandonaba la habitación para perseguir una rata.  
  
~~~~  
  
Holaps!! Ese fue el capitulo 2 (duh!!), espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de su corta duración y su total falta de acción (yo no nada de hackers, asi que no pude hacer que esa escena fuera muy emocionante :P). De todas formas más adelante habrá de eso... prometo seguir escribiendo lo antes posible!! :D (que ahora tengo que ver si me grabaron el capitulo de ayer de Cowboy Bebop... espero que no sea el primero que me pierdo TT_TT). Hasta prontops!! 


End file.
